A Detention to Remember
by Chechizme
Summary: Harry, Ron,Hermione, and a bunch of other students get detention. When they get left alone, what will they do? Find out.....here. One-shot...maybe I'll continue.
1. Detention

_I don't own Harry Potter...sadly_.

* * *

A bunch of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs were put into detention, by none other than you guess………Professor Snape.

"I'm going to the teacher's lounge," Professor Snape Sneered at them. "Don't any one of you speak a word during this next hour." He opened the door and slammed it shut.

All of the students were silent a they listened to him walk away. After about a minute of dead silence, the room erupted to life. All of the boys went to the southern end of the room and began to play with the newest toy invented by Fred and George.

Hermione some of the other girls started talking in the corner. By the way they were standing, you could tell they were bored. It was going to be a long hour.

"Hermione, what are we going to do?" Ginny asked. All of the other girls looked to Hermione. She was the one to ask. She was the brightest of them all; despite the fact that she is a goodie-to-shoes sometimes, she liked ot have fun.

She pondered Ginny's words for a second before coming up with an idea. You could see the lightbull flash in hre head. Out of her pocket, Hermione picked up one of her items from the muggle world, her ipod.

"What's that?" Parvati asked.

Hermione grinned widely. "You'll see. Ok, I need all of your help. Do the locomotor spell and move the desks out of the way. Put them along the walls. I'll take care of the rest."

The boys were completely oblivious to what was about to happen. For all they knew, the girls were talking about Gilderoy Lockhart and his _gorgeous blond hair and blue eyes._

All of the girls went to a desk and shouted, "Locomotor desk." When they all shouted the boys, turned away from their game to watch them. The girls lined the desks along the walls and on top of each other to give them some room.

"What's going on?" Ron whispered to Harry. He shrugged back at him.

The girls began to circle the room. The Patil twins and Lavender went to stand in front of the door. The rest of them stood in the middle of the room smirking at the boys.

"Why are they staring at us like that?" Neville asked Fred, George, and Harry.

"I don't know," Harry mouthed back to him.

All of a sudden, the lights went out. The boys knew not to scream because they knew it would cause Professor Snape to come running back. Then flashing lights of all colors started coming down from the ceiling, and music started coming from where Hermione was standing.

The girls all started dancing to the music, and Hermione stood by the wall with a satisfied look on her face. Harry and Ron walked over

"Hermione, what the bloody hell is going on?!" Ron yelled over the music.

She started to laugh. "What does it look like? We are dancing."

They watched their friends party the night away or the detention away as its more like it.

At point or another, they would all make a circle and someone would go in a show off their moves. The funniest one was when George went into the circle and started to dance like Michael Jackson. He spun around, did pelvic thrust, and shouted, "Ooh!"

When the cha-cha slide came up, we all lined up and did it across the room. It was hilarious watching Seamus figure it out. Everytime we would turn, he would keep on doing the cha-cha.

Somehow, miraculously, they managed to get the Cupid Shuffle. Hermione was astonished to find out that Ron could walk it out.

"Ron, where did you learn how to dance like that?" Harry asked his best friend.

"I watched some muggle music videos on my dad's television. He fixed that thing pretty well."

They kept on dancing when something finally hit Ron. "Hermione, aren't we going to get in trouble because of the music?"

She smiled deviously. "Nope, I sound proofed the doors and walls. No one is going to be coming in hear until the hour is up."

As her friends kept on dancing, Hermione heard distant footsteps and she recognized them as Snape's. Her eyes widened as she hastily pulled out her wand. She flicked it toward the Ipod and it shut off. Once she pointed her wand toward her throat, her voiced echoed throughout the room. "Snape is coming,"her voice boomed.

All of the students quickly pulled out ther wands and started to set everything back up in the right order. Hermione put a spell on the ceiling so that it looked like a ceiling again. She made the lights disappear and put away the Ipod and speakers.

She could hear Snape right outside the door and bounded right into her seat. When he opened the door, he found everything as it was when he left.

"Well, it seems as though you all are able to keep in order. I am quite surprised. I-," he cut off. "What is this?" He slid his finger over one of the walls and on his finger showed a pink and green powder. _Spell Residue. _Hogwarts started putting spells on the walls to show if their were any spells conjures up while a teacher was out of them room.

"What is this?" Professor Snape snarled at the kids. "Well?!"

All of the kids looked at eachother not knowing what to say. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but Fred and George beat her to it.

"You see, Professor-,"Fred started.

"-Fred and I were working on a new experiment-" George continued.

"- and it bounced off of the wall and disappeared," Fred finished.

Snape examined the residue once again and took the Weasley twins story as true. "You all may go," Snape said and the group filed out.

Hermione let out a deep breath as she walked out of the classroom. "Fred, George, thanks. You saved my skin."

"Anytime Hermione. Just next time, let's have the party in the Great Hall so that we can hold more kids in there."

"We would bring down the roof of the school."

"Excellent," the twins chorused, and Hermione knew that they had an idea now. Sher regretted those words the moment they slipped from her lips.


	2. The Great Hall

I still don't own Harry Potter....or any of the Black Eyed Peas songs for that matter

* * *

It's been a week since the detention, and the twins still hadn't done anything. Hermione was still a bit frightened at the thought of what was going to happen.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry were all sitting with eachother in the Great Hall when Ginny noticed her brothers were acting sort of strange.

"Ron," she said to her other brother, "what are Fred and George doing?"

Ron looked down the table at his two older brothers and developed a puzzled look on his face. "I have no idea, but I am gonna find out." He got up from where they were sitting to talk to Fred and George.

The twins whispered in Ron's ear and the three Weasley brothers all smiled wickedly. When Hermione saw this, she knew something bad was about to happen.

Just as Harry was about to open his mouth to ask Hermione something, a loud boom came from the other side of the school. All of the students snapped their heads from the doors of the Grand Hall to the teachers. Professor Dumbledore gave them all a silent command, and then they all got up to exit the Great Hall.

"Students, stay here until we come back." And Professor Dumbledore walked out.

All of the students were silent for a moment as they processed what had just happened. The _teachers _had just left a bunch of _students_ alone in the Great Hall for an extended period of time.

Fred and George got up from where they were sitting, and Ron walked back to sit wth Harry, Hermione, and Ginny as the twins walked towards the entrance.

"What is going on," Ginny whispered.

"You'll see,"he said with that wicked smile again.

Everyone remained seated and watched the Weasley twins walk towards the doors. They both put a spell on the doors so that it would lock form both the inside and the outside.

Draco Malfoy opened his mouth to yell for one of the teachers to come back, but Lee Jordan put a spell on him and the rest of the Slytherins so that they couldn't do or say anything.

A few more students in Fred and George's year all shouted, "Locomotor table!" and the long tables of the Great Hall lined themselves along the walls.

Hermione's jaw dropped as a disco ball started to come out of the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. "Oh no!" Hermioned groaned.

Ginny and Harry burst into laughter of unbelief. Only Fred and George, aside from Hermione, would pull something like this.

Hermione heard a familiar tune start to play.

_Gotta get that, Boom Boom Boom_

"They wouldn't," Hermione breathed. Her favorite song began to play. Fred danced over to Hermione and extended his hand.

"May I, Hermione?" He smiled at her; he knew the she was gonna kill them. Now don't get me wrong, there is nothing going on between Hermione and Fred, he just likes to get on her nerves.

Hermione let out a deep breath and rolled her eyes. "Fine," she growled, and she walke out onto the dance floor with Fred. Harry and Ginny were already out on the dance floor, along with Ron and Padma Patil.

All of the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Ravenclaws danced and, once in a while, they would laugh at the Slytherins who were hanging from the ceiling upside-down. They were bound and gagged; so it was a pretty hilarious scene.

Like during the detention, the students formed a circle and some danced in the middle while others watched. At one point, Harry got into the circle and started to break dance.

"Bloody Hell, Harry!" the students chorused then laughed. "Where did you learn to dance like that Harry," George asked.

Harry shrugged as he got up. "I watched MTV while my aunt, uncle, and cousin were out, and I learned some of the moves really fast."

All of the students laughed, and the circle continued. Out of nowhere, Cedric Diggory walked into the circle with Cho Chang and they started to battle. It was cool and funny to watch. All of the students watched a kid who looked like Robert Pattinson doing the moonwalk. Imagine that.

After about twenty-five minutes of dancing, Fred and George, along with some their friends, began scurrying around to clean up. You could hear all of the teachers steps coming back towards the Great Hall.

"Accio Tables!" chorused throughout the Great Hall. Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson began to untie the Slytherins. Katie Bell made the disco ball disappear, and everyone else began doing little things to put teh Great Hall back in order.

Thirty seconds. That was all the time they had. Fred and George got into their seats at the Gryffindor table just as Professor Dumbledore walked in with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall.

"Professor!," Malfoy started. "The Weasley twins tied us up and had a party in here!"

Just as Professor Snape was about to open his mouth to take away points from Gryffindor, Professor Dumbledore spoke. "That isn't true, Draco, and I know this because I left a spell on the Great Hall to know what is going on at all times. I put the spell on the entire school, so I was watching all of you students while we took care of the problem on the other side of the school.

Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and the rest of their friends looked at eachother, then at Malfoy, then at Dumbledore. He smiled at their group and winked at them discreetly.

Harry shook his head incredulously. Dumbledore knew something; he had to.

* * *

**Comments please!**


End file.
